


All In One - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Books - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama, Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Short ficlets based on songs.





	1. Song 01 — Traversez le chemin(French song, from the movie Springtime for the Cow-herders)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All of these drabbles and ficlets are based on songs I’ve heard. Most are centered around the Community characters. May also contain occasional RPFs, because I’m still not hot enough for Stephen/Elliot — what should have happened is Stephen/Jeffrey…oh no, I confused them again!

Pairing: Ibis/Lanvin Dusset(pre-slash) 

 

  It was already afternoon in Sorcery World London, and Ibis was getting agitated because he’d sent Lanvin Dusset out to go shopping for more ingredients for their potion to make Halloween decorations. 

  Potions, you should understand, dear reader(s), is essential to everything; curing scabs and/or any form of injury — namely outer injuries, for drinking games, for casting spells — as Ibis and Lanvin were trying to do right then and there, for making people fall in love with you — as Jeffrey O’Cairn and his partner-in-crime, Stephen Hildebrand, were trying to do yesterday, before being discovered and therefore being punished by Ibis, because they found out that said person and Lanvin were getting closer than they expected; cure a hangover, and a bunch of other uses. Only you need the exact correct ingredients, so that’s how come Ibis was waiting, and getting agitated, at Lanvin’s tardiness on getting back to Alistair Vonnegut’s flat. 

 

  “You don’t have to be so worried, Ibis, we’re sure that he’ll get back before you realize!” Stephen poked his head in the kitchen and said perkily to Ibis, who was still pacing around, his hands behind his back, “it’s not that the dark cult wants him again. They better not, otherwise Alistair’s gonna blow them up!” 

 

  Ibis, who was already suffering from withdrawal from killing Stephen right then and there, suddenly heard a noise. It was coming from the study, as usual. 

  “You wait, Stephen,” he said darkly, “I _will_ kill you when your sister’s not looking!” 

  “How ‘bout let me look after the stove?” 

  “Oh, alright, unless you stop bugging me like Cera!” 

  “Deal.” 

 

  Ibis rolled his eyes at Stephen and went towards the study, which was almost across from the kitchen. 

  The study was full of people, or rather, his fellow sorcerers. Stansa, Cera, Alistair, and Jeffrey were all inside; Jeffrey gazing at the monitor, which was almost like an altar, but with 3-D imaging, Cera trying to check through every single sorcery book Alistair has in his bookshelves, Stansa trying to make the place much tidier and failing because every five seconds, a new book will fall from the shelves, thanks to Cera; and last but not least, Alistair, ignoring all the chaos around him and deep in conversation with Jeff. 

  And that’s why when Ibis entered, hardly anyone even noticed him, if you don’t count Alistair and Jeffrey in, that is. 

 

  “You done with the potion?” Alistair looked up and asked, his intense silver eyes glimmering. 

  Ibis looked hard at him. “Oh, yes, sure, because Stephen’s there to interrupt me!” he shouted, now alerting everyone to his presence. 

 

  Cera looked up as well, after throwing another book off the self. 

  “Well, consider yourself lucky, Ibis, because I’m the one to find this perfect book on what kinds of potion-based decorations are the best for All Saints Day.” she snapped, then smirked as a bright flash of white light was seen outside the door. “I think he’s back.” 

 

  Lanvin was in the dining room when Ibis finally poked his head out of the crowded study. And he, Lanvin that is, is actually heading towards the kitchen, where Stephen was staying for the moment. 

  All of a sudden, Stephen got out of there. “Aah, hiya there, Lanvin!” he beamed, “I was just looking after the ingredients when you suddenly came back. Ibis’s in the study though.” 

 

  Right at this moment, there was a bright flash of light aqua blue aura and Ibis appeared, right in front of them. 

  “Now I’m here, and Lanvin, tell me you found the roots?” 

  Lanvin flushed. “Er…” 

  Stephen cracked up and ran away back to the study, before Ibis could kill him. 

 

  Ibis was speechless. Sometimes he still couldn’t understand why, exactly, did he and Lanvin became a couple. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End ficlet


	2. Absolute Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stephen has no idea what attracted him to Alan like a magnet when they first met for the very first episode of QI. Q(pun intended) very enthusiastic matchmakers!Emma and Hugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Stephen Fry/Alan Davies(pre-slash)   
> WARNING: RPF

  

They didn’t notice the change at first, until Hugh and Emma decided to celebrate Stephen’s hosting of the brand new, first episode of season A, of the game show of QI. 

  Stephen was trying to tell them thoroughly about the program, but was finding it way hard to tell about the only permanent guest-star, the _über_ -popular actor of this _Community_ trilogy approved television series of Jonathan Creek. (A/N: I swear, I have no idea where the Community trilogy reference came from, so if it’s possible, ignore it.) 

 

  Emma and Hugh exchanged a glance when Alan popped up in the former’s question. 

  “What about him?” Stephen looked between them. 

  “Oh, we just thought that we could meet Alan some day when you’re not busy with the show?” Emma smiled sweetly. If Stephen never knew her, or wasn’t familiar with her, he’d swore that she was genuinely interested. But still, she hid something way more enthusiastic. 

  Hugh looked at her shocked. “No, no, of course not,” he said back, with Stephen looking between them again. Hugh must’ve shown her some of their past sketch shows, because they were basically acting a cross-talk, “meeting Alan is out of the question!” and to Stephen, he also smiled sweetly, “we don’t want to be a burden, since you’ve been so busy. I’m just asking, can either of us join in for at least one episode? It looks like fun.” 

 

  Both looked at him with the most adorable looks they could muster, and Stephen reluctantly agreed. 

  “But on one occasion. Also, you should not mention about Alan!” he said to them both, making sure they swore up and down about not doing any funny business, then left them alone. 

 

  When Emma confirmed that they were alone indeed, she grinned wickedly at Hugh. 

  “Just he wait, Stephen obviously adores Alan and it seemed that the feeling is mutual.” she said conspiratorially, “it was such a brilliant idea, us joining in the episodes.” 

  Hugh agreed. “I made sure we were in separate ones, in case his guards are up.” 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o  

 

End ficlet 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m horrible at writing RPFs, and they all end up too OOC for my taste. 
> 
> Ficlet review: This is what should have happened before Stephen became QI host, and because they wanted to know whether the rumors of Alan/Stephen is true, they decided to be guest-appearing — just in order to investigate on their friend.


	3. Song 03 - Confessions to the Balloons(Chinese Song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Lanvin Dusset is depressed again and Alistair wants to change that. May or may not be too sweet and/or fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trust me, I have no idea why the song is called that. And I’m not exactly a fan of the singer, just saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> PAIRING: Alistair Vonnegut/Lanvin Dusset   
> WARNING: No warnings, maybe slash between Stephen Fry and Mr. Mystery Date?

  

The evening in the Vonnegut household was quiet, since Stansa and Ibis went back to live in their own places, and only Lanvin Dusset and Cera Hildebrand were living with Alistair, including the household’s current permanent residents, Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn. 

 

  “Lanvin?” upstairs of Alistair’s flat, Cera was peeking into Lanvin Dusset’s temporary bedroom; Lanvin had been cooped up in there since earlier that day. “Please, come downstairs, you can watch how are Stephen and Jeffrey doing on their training.” 

 

  From next to the window, Lanvin hardly even noticed her. 

  “Why don’t you go?” he asked back, trying and failing to hide the tears that were coming way too quickly. Lanvin was used to that, but never used to anyone trying to be concerned. “I just want to leave this entire place!” 

 

  Cera was also upset seeing Lanvin in his vulnerable state. Unlike any of Alistair’s friends and/or associates, she has very limited abilities as a sorceress. And even though much more powerful than Stephen and Jeff, she could never fight enemies alone with her powers. 

  “I’ll go then,” she finally decided, and left Lanvin’s room. 

 

  There weren’t any excuse for Lanvin’s emotionally vulnerable state, since he was suffering from manic depression, a non-magic condition that very rarely, does a sorcerer get affected. Lanvin was already upset when Ibis unintentionally, according to Jeffrey, crushed his last shred of self-esteem, causing him to stay in his room for extended periods of time and not even addressing anyone. The last thing he remembered was how furious Alistair was. 

 

  Meanwhile, downstairs in Alistair’s study, a book accidentally, thanks to Stephen’s way-too-enthusiastic blast of magic, flew right out of the study and thud onto the floor. 

  “That was soooooooooo cool, Stephen!” whooped Jeffrey, clapping his hands and beaming, “can you please do it again?!” 

  Stephen was all too enthusiastic, as well, and before he could continue, Alistair interrupted. 

 

  “Stephen, Jeffrey, I’d better remind you two that you’re supposed to continue training, not play around with spells!” he snapped, waving his hand and the book went back to where it should be staying, “what if you blast each other, or yourselves?” 

  Cera was close to the door already and heard this last part of the conversation. She understood how paranoid Alistair is when training her brother and said person’s friend; sometimes he thinks they’re too reckless, and Stephen always complains that Alistair is always worrying too much. 

 

  “Alistair, I think he needs you,” she poked her head in the study and said quietly, “just in case Lanvin tries to take his own life again, because we don’t want that.” 

 

  Stephen and Jeffrey looked worried at each other, and Alistair nodded. 

  “Fine, and yes, Ibis did cross a line there,” he agreed, “could you please watch them and make sure they don’t cause any trouble?” 

  “Oh, of course, and it’s fortunate that Ibis left now,” Cera agreed, but Stephen ejaculated, “we didn’t cause trouble, just a spell gone wrong. Also,” he immediately added, before Alistair could register the first sentence, “we’ll definitely be careful; from now on!” 

  Finally leaving the youngsters and Cera in the study, Alistair went upstairs and to Lanvin’s room. And Stephen and Jeffrey smiled at each other. 

 

  Without alerting Cera, they followed Alistair to Lanvin’s room, and noticed the door ajar, with two people inside. Obviously Alistair and Lanvin. 

 

  “Is he alright?” whispered Jeffrey, “he was really upset when Ibis unintentionally crushed his confidence.” 

  “I hope so,” answered Stephen, and they continued watching the scene. 

 

  Inside, Alistair was already hugging Lanvin close, trying to be comforting. 

  “Ibis will be forever judging everyone, and that’s same to all of us as well,” said Alistair gently, prompting Jeffrey and Stephen to croon to themselves outside. 

 

  “I cannot stand him at all, Alistair, and I don’t want to see him anymore.” Lanvin was still sobbing, but he was much calmer as he leaned into Alistair, closing his eyes. 

  “You don’t have to.” Alistair murmured into his hair and holding him close, his eyes oozing with compassion, “I’ll always be here.”  

 

o.o.O.O.o.o  

 

End 3rd ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, Stephen and Jeffrey did say ‘aaaawwwwwww’ and almost faint when Alistair said, “I’ll always be here.” 
> 
> Ficlet Review: I completely fail at non-sentimental fluff, but I adore Stephen (Fry) and his mystery date. (Don’t tell Hugh, who, apparently, is his Jeffrey!) 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N 3: I'm posting all of this because I really have no idea where to post it other than IM! Also, this is from...I don't know...way way way months ago, even before I started writing Sorcery, Faith and the Great River!   
>  And that in turn was before I re-read the trilogy and imagined Michael Crawford as Alistair!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ficlet is mainly written to just amuse you all, because Community and the New Trainee(or, Sorcery and the Charming Spirit) is really getting dark. Please r/r. 
> 
> Ficlet review: So because Lanvin is not British, and he didn’t know how to say ‘roots’ in English, this happened.


End file.
